With a Little Help From Old Friends
by DowntonIsMyLife
Summary: Modern AU - When her marriage ends badly, Elsie Burns turns to her family for help and a very important friend takes it upon himself to comfort and care for her.
1. Leaving

_I know, many many stories to update, and theoretically this'll create more work but the plot bunny was hopping through my head and I wanted to see what you thought.  
I said chapter but this entire story is dedicated to WeeLamb who is such a wonderful friend and was kind enough to proof read this for me._

"It's not my fault!"

"How can it not be your fault!"

"It's yours, you've driven me to do this!"

"I don't want you here anymore!"

"You can't kick me out!"

"I bloody well can! Get out!"

"Fine! But it's your loss! I put up with a lot from you and I doubt anyone else would!" With that Joe Burns, slammed the door, muttering something vaguely sounding like 'Stupid Bitch.'  
Elsie Hughes, his now 'ex-wife', sank down the wall sitting on the stairs, her head in her hands, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Their marriage had been a mistake in the first place, but she and Joe had been childhood sweethearts. It had been expected of them . She never even dreamed he would be unfaithful, and it hurt, hurt more than anything she'd ever experienced.  
They'd begun to grow apart, he'd begun to drink and she to suffer depression. He was angry and she unhappy - their whole lives were a disaster.  
She had to protect their children, force them to believe the facade that everything was alright. It really wasn't. She kept them calm, sent them upstairs when Joe was drunk. They'd listen through the bannisters - they heard every word, every insult, every threat, never beatings though. That was something she was eternally thankful for - he never laid a hand on her or the children, threatened to more times than she liked to remember but they were empty threats. Instead he stabbed her in the back by bedding every willing floozy he could find.  
She'd recently begun throwing herself into her work when she first noticed things were going wrong but it didn't occur to her that that would give him the time to be out sleeping around.  
'Why did I marry him in the first place?' Her mind screamed at her, she pulled her hair into her fists to counter the pain in her heart.  
She felt herself begin to hyperventilate, so she wrapped her arms around herself and pulled her knees up to her face. She wanted to feel as small as possible, like she didn't exist. Joe'd already made her feel like that - now she wanted to live it.

Her reverie broke by her phone ringing - no doubt joe trying to grovel his way back home, or simply to insult her. She glanced over to the screen but instead of joes picture there was herself, being hugged by her smiley red-haired sister.  
Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she picked up the phone;

"Hello Beryl..." She spoke in a quiet voice, she was pretty much able to hear her sister frowning.

"Elsie? What's the matter? What's happened?"

"I...he...he's gone Beryl…he's really gone." She could no longer hold back the second wave of tears, they broke through and she sobbed out incoherent words to her sister, who was none too surprised at the news.

"Oh Elsie, my dear, I'm coming over… no don't argue, you're my sister and you're upset." With that she hung up.  
Despite the tears Elsie smiled, that was typical Beryl, fiercely loyal to those she loved.  
She should move, usually she would tidy up in anticipation for a visitor, but she didn't want to move, suddenly the stairs felt very comfortable. She leant her head back against the wall, closing her eyes as she waited for Beryl.

She heard the car pull up, then running footsteps, followed by the door being opened with her spare key and within seconds she was in the arms of her sister.

"Oh Elsie, Elsie don't cry, everything's going to be alright, I promise, just, don't cry."

She rubbed circles on Elsie's back, gently soothing her sorrows. When Elsie tried to apologise she shook her head, refusing to listen, instead, she tightened her arms around her and laid her chin on her head.

"I wanted to protect you from this kind of thing, I never wanted to see you get hurt like this."

She felt Elsie shake her head and mumble something about inevitability. She hated to see her baby sister so hurt, hated it. She swore to god if Joe Burns had the nerve to walk into her restaurant she'd gladly slip something into his food!

They sat there for hours, in companionable silence as Beryl eased the tension from Elsie's trembling body. As the shaking began to subside, Elsie's head lolled onto Beryl's shoulder. She raised Elsie to her feet and lead her into the living room where she helped her onto the sofa and covered her with a blanket.  
Once Elsie fell asleep and final tear hand rolled down her cheek, Beryl drew one of the curtains casting a shadow over Elsie. Beryl glanced at her watch, she didn't want to leave but she had to, she had her own family to see to. She sent Isobel a quick text, leaving a note for Elsie to call either of them when she awoke.  
She placed a soft kiss on her cheek and quietly made her way to the door. However, when she heard a creak and a figure swiftly move at the top of the stairs she spun on her heel.

"William?"

The boy in question appeared around the bannister, his eyes red and his cheeks stained with tears.

"You heard, didn't you?"

He nodded as he came down to hall to stand with her. She noticed that despite him towering over her, with his devastated face and slumped shoulders he looked so vulnerable and so like his mother. She reached a hand to his shoulder, patting it before pulling him into her arms. He was still a child despite his outward appearance being that of a full grown fifteen year old but still her nephew, still Elsie's boy.

"It'll be alright m'lad you'll see, we're all here for you, and your mother, you'll take good care of her now won't you?"

"Of course," he leaned back and stood at his full height, he could pass for a man yet his face gave away that he was a boy, and a scared one.

"Good lad," she sniffed, but she wouldn't cry, she needed to be strong for all of them. She did so hate to see this family go through turmoil. "And if you ever need anything, or a friend to listen to you, Daisy'll be there for you."

He nodded and smiled sadly, he was a shy lad at the best of times but had always been close to his cousin.

"Tell your sister, she may want to come by, but tell her at least."

Again he nodded silently, she squeezed his hand before turning to the door, repeating that everything would be alright as she closed the door.

_Please take the time to tell me what you think ^_^ still have some mince pies left if you do._

_xXx _


	2. Children

_2 updates in one night? What is this dark magic?_

The phone, though aimed at the coffee table, landed on the floor. Anna sank into the settee sighing.

"How is she?" John handed her a mug of tea and set his on the table.

"Oh, I don't know, she's not answering and William didn't really want to talk." She took a sip of tea an closed her eyes.

"Poor boy, he's probably just shaken up."

"Mmm, he never _really _connected with Dad, only ever had eyes for Mum. It's probably breaking his heart to see her so upset."

"Do you think we should go and see her?"

"Apparently Isobel is going over soon, I'll go when she's done." She still had her eyes closed and her head resting on the back of the settee.  
Gently John took the mug from her hands, placing them both on the table and picking the phone off the floor. He knelt in front of her, taking hold of her hands.

"And what about you?"

She opened her eyes, looking slightly confused.

"Me?"

"Yes, how are you?" His hands stroked hers.

She sighed and leant forward, looking at their entwined hands."

"I just, wish this hadn't happened to her, I've known something was wrong for years, but I just wish the end hadn't been so catastrophic."

He nodded, understanding how protective she was of her mother.

"She's known he's had to go for so long but, she just doesn't want to be alone, she's always had some reason to, keep him there."

"She probably didn't want to upset you and William."

"Mmm, she sacrificed a lot for us, but I wish it hadn't been her happiness."

"She'll bounce back, she's a strong one your mum."

She smiled sadly, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck, he placed a kiss on her shoulder and held her tight. He could feel the tension in her body, no doubt this would worry her, not that she doubted his loyalty to her, but this had shaken her up. He made a mental note to spend most of his time holding her, making sure she knew that he loved her. They'd been living together for almost a year now but she was regularly seeing her mother, and William, they were a close family though he had to admit he was happy to see the back of Joe.

He reluctantly let go to answer the door, Anna listened out, the postman. She breathed a sigh of relief, she'd had a brief panic that her father would turn up demanding her let him stay.

She ran her hands through her hair, she didn't hate her father, she didn't think anything of him – she just loved her mother, and wanted nothing more than to help her. Her emotions were swimming through her mind, she'd need to sort them out before even attempting to console her mother.

She could only imagine the change this was going to cause.

The phone vibrated, breaking the silence she'd been happily sitting in. John re-entered as she read through it,

"It's Daisy. She says she's sorry, William told her, she'd managed to get through to him but he's very sad, doesn't know what to do."

"We should make sure he's alright when we go to visit your Mum."

Anna merely nodded, replying silently to Daisy and dropping the phone on the settee beside her. Placing her head in her hands.

"My God I hope they're alright."

From William Burns  
To Daisy Patmore  
Sent 14:32

I'm fine. It's Mum I'm worried about.

From Daisy Patmore  
To William Burns  
Sent 14:33

Will! You're allowed to be upset, everyone will stand by your Mum don't worry. But I'm worried about you.

From William Burns  
To Daisy Patmore  
Sent 14:35

You don't need to be.  
I'm fine.

From Daisy Patmore  
To William Burns  
Sent 14:36

Will…

From William Burns  
To Daisy Patmore  
Sent 14:36

Dais…

From Daisy Patmore  
To William Burns  
Sent 14:40

*Sigh* Well, if you insist. But I don't believe you, and I will be watching you at school, don't think I'll give up that easily.

From William Burns  
To Daisy Patmore  
Sent 14:43

I wouldn't expect you to, you're a Patmore, see you Dais.

From Daisy Patmore  
To William Burns  
Sent 14:44

Chin up Will, we're all here for you.

From William Burns  
To Daisy Patmore  
Sent 14:45

I know

William Burns is offline

Daisy sighed, and leant back in her chair. William was so like his mother, anthign upsetting him and he'd close himself off, pretending to was fine,. It wasn't goof for him. Her mother had returned not that long ago, explaining the situation hoping od all people she could get through to William.

An unopened pile of textbooks, note books and papers lay next to her on the desk. Sighing again she turned back to Facebook, rarely up for revision and certainly no tonight, her mind swam with thoughts for her cousin and family. Such a cruel n thing to have happened to them, yet, she couldn't help but think it was best for everyone.

_I had the beginning of this chapter written for ages but couldn't think how to continue, I've been writing this story into my notebook rather than on the computer so I have a lot more done I just have to transfer it up. Hope you still like this one, Charles will appear in the next chapter so stay tuned and please review if you have time. ^_^_

_xXx_


	3. Charles

_Okay so it appears it's easier to write in the present day than write paranormal horror in 1920, who knew?_

_Thank you for your reviews, they mean the world to me you sweet people, here have some trifle (I have no cookies today.)_

"You should take the day off dear, I'm sure they'd understand."

"I'm not ill, and no one's died, I need to go in."

"Elsie for goodness sake your husband has left you!"

There was no retort to that, she could only stare into the mug Isobel had handed to her, she wanted to reply with something witty, sarcastic or obvious but she simply couldn't, the reality simply came crashing down.

Mumbling an apology, Isobel sat beside her, covering a hand with hers.

"Stay off, keep William at home and just, rest. You're not going to be much good if you go, you might as well stay here."

"I need a distraction Isobel, I don't want to be here and reminded."

Sighing when she knew she'd been defeated, "at least tell Charles, he'll keep things away from you and let you get on by yourself."

Elsie simply nodded, feeling the eyes on her but refusing to meet them, there would be pity there, unintentional maybe but there would be pity. Seems word got around fast. Her circle of friends had very quickly homed in on her, making sure she wasn't drowned in her own tears, or making herself sick. They were a caring group, but she needed her space. To stop Beryl calling every ten minutes, she'd had Isobel come around instead. Make sure she'd gotten some food in her and had slept, even for a few hours.

Isobel was her best friend. Overly liberal and optimistic but the most comforting and caring woman you could wish as your friend. They'd been each other's primary confidant for decades now; Isobel had seen her through her last pregnancy, she'd seen her through mourning her late husband – they were each other's rock when they realised they'd both lost their husbands. Elsie hated to think over the last five years they'd shed more tears than laughs when in each other's company.

Half an hour later she'd bidden goodbye to her friend and set off for work.  
She'd gotten to work in one piece, parked in her usual space she stared up at the towering building in front of her; "R.C.", a multi-million international exclusive department store, owned by Robert Crawley, herself and Charles Carson running the head office in London. Charles was an old friend, her oldest, and her closest, twenty years of working with him had caused it.  
They were nothing more than friendly co-workers, drinking together at company parties, going for coffee during lunch, their position and age conveniently making their time together most agreeable.

She'd closed her eyes briefly, taking deep breaths, unaware of said co-worker watching her from his window.

Swiftly entering the building she hurried to her office, praying she wouldn't be cornered by anyone. Early enough to have arrived before secretary Jane, she left a note to keep all appointments away.  
Safely making it into the office she stood with her back against the door, maybe Isobel had been right, maybe she shouldn't have gone to work…

No. She'd not let Joe's antics scare her away from her job. Walking over to her desk she sat in her chair, swivelling it to look over the stunning view of London she overlooked. The city was so beautiful this time, the early sunrise hue still lying over the tall buildings.

She turned slowly, rubbing her forehead, as the sound of her door opening back her daydream.

"I brought you some coffee, I didn't know if you wanted some." Charles. Wasn't he always the first one to come and find her?

"You're a life saver Charles Carson."

Chuckling, he brought the cup to her desk, their fingers brushing as she took it, sipping the hot liquid.

"Beryl emailed me, she said you had something to tell me…"

Damn that woman and the small world they lived in! Beryl had been a school friend of his, being older. She'd clearly had the same idea as Isobel to tell him what had happened.

"Ahh, yes…" Looking down into her cup.

Her perched on the edge of her desk, sensing her discomfort.

"You don't have to tell me but, Beryl said you may need time off and whilst I'm happy to grant it without a thought, I legally have to ask."

"I know," she nodded, taking a sip of coffee before admitting, "it's Joe" Charles visible stiffened at his name, "he left me."

There was silence before he put his cup down.

"Elsie I'm…sorry…I'm so very sorry."

A small smile came across her lips, Charles knew of Joe's activities, not in detail but enough for him to have a strong dislike for the man.

She simply nodded.

"Ahh well, it was my fault."

"Elsie!"

Shocked at his sudden exclamation, she looked up with a confused expression.

"He cheated on you. Multiple times. I know he's told you it was your fault but it wasn't. It couldn't be."

She smiled genuinely, patting his hand.

"Thank you. I've appreciated your support through this, you're a good friend."

"You'll always have my support Elsie, and my friendship."

Turning back to her desk, she shuffled blankly through a few papers there.

"Now, I think I'd better get on…"

"You don't have to work you know, I can make your excuses."

"You sound like you don't want me here?" She smiled to herself.

"Now Elsie that's not what I meant, I just meant, if you needed it, you could be at home, resting."

"No." She answered sharply and froze, keeping her gaze on her desk, "I don't want to be there. I need to work."

Defeated, he stood and smiled grimly. This was Elsie, throwing herself into work whenever things were bad, it was awful to think that made her the brilliant manager she was today. He nodded his goodbyes and headed for the door, stopping at it to ask;

"Lunch at one?"

She looked up over her glasses and smiled, "as always Mr Carson."

Returning her smile he left quietly, leaving her to sigh happily, "as always."

There had been no need for him to ask, twenty years of friendship, twenty years of the same routine, first one in bought coffee, lunch together and if either had to work late the other would too. They had the perfect working relationship and loathe as she was to admit it, Isobel was right about telling him. He'd always been a constant unchanging part of her life and through the next few months she imagined she'd need that. He wasn't like her other friends, he wouldn't pester her about how she was, he'd let her take it at her own pace, be there to listen but not to pry. Maybe he was her best friend, sometimes he was, when he wasn't insufferably stubborn. She chuckled to herself, he had his fair share of faults but right now, his friendship was probably just what she needed, in the dark times at least she'd have lunch to look forward to.

_I finally have a future plan for this story! Shame I don't with the others_

_Update  
Shadows of the Past - new chapter coming soon when I've finalised ideas with HogwartsDuo.  
You Were Never So Happy as You Danced in His Arms – New chapter half written.  
What They Never Knew – I have a chapter for that I'm just not sure where the book it's written in went.  
Simply too Perfect – Completely block on that, no clue but hopefully next month I'll have it sorted.  
Feels Like Jealousy – Same as the above  
Acting Mother – If I ever update that give me a medal please, or some cake. I may delete it and start over._

_Please keep reviewing, they make me so happy. ^_^  
DiML. _

_xXx_


	4. Lunch

_Exams are finally over so I can get back to updating these ^_^ that's if any of you still read them, if you still do after you've patiently waited for reviews I love you very much!_

_I'm dedicating this to Kouw for no reason other than I love her, her stories, her, her blog, her…everything about her ;) I don't know if she reads this but I'll dedicate it to her anyway :')_

She was sure she'd read this paragraph before…groaning audibly Elsie realised she had. About seven times. She couldn't concentrate, coming back to work hadn't been a good idea at all. It'd just gotten her out of the house. Isobel had been right however, she wasn't fit to work, the only thing that kept her going was the thought of lunch with Charles. It may have been a regular occurrence for them, every day without fail for the past twenty odd years, it was hardly anything out of the ordinary but it was the familiarity of the act that kept her calm. This was a constant, something that she could rely on, this, being the lunch or Charles, she couldn't tell. But she was happy for his reliability.

The hours dragged on, distant chatter of others drifted to her ears, occasional laughter. She liked the noise, liked the sound of other people, they were close enough to hear yet far enough away that she was merely hearing them, not listening to them – another constant.

Emails popped up; Spam. Spam. Spam. Meeting times altered. Spam. Isobel. Spam.

Minimizing the screen she leaned back in her chair, she loved her job but it could certainly be boring. She didn't even have anything to do today, she seldom did at this time of year, steady income of profit, no change in the running of things, she didn't even need to be here.  
Things became silent as people headed back to their own offices, her emails had ceased and her phone was still. Nothing. She picked up her phone before returning it, who would she call? There was no one to talk to, her friends were all at work and no doubt busy. Smirking to herself she realised her social group consisted of busy women in high power successful jobs yet here she was with nothing to do. She lit up the screen just in case she'd missed something. Nothing. Repeating this a minute later just in case. Still nothing.

In the end she bit the bullet and unlocked it, scrolling through her contacts for someone to talk to, anyone. Stopping at a name, she checked the time, 11:15am, William wouldn't be in lessons, she opened their conversation and typed out a message;

_From Mum_  
_To William_  
_Sent 11:15_

_Everything alright? You left a little early this morning. X_

She needn't have waited long, he was sixteen, didn't they all reply instantly?

_From William_  
_To Mum_  
_Sent 11:15_

_Yeah, I'm fine. X_

_From Mum_  
_To William_  
_Sent 11:16_

_Really? X_

_From William_  
_To Mum_  
_Sent 11:17_

_Yes, really I'm fine._

Sighing she put the phone down, he wasn't fine, if Elsie Burns was something she wasn't stupid and could always see through her sons lies. Biting her lip she considered trying to get through to him but thought better of it, choosing someone who could instead.

_From Aunt Elsie  
To Daisy P  
Sent 11:18_

_How is he? X_

_From Daisy P  
To Aunt Elsie  
Sent 11:18_

_Quiet. At least, quieter than usual. He won't let me in very easily, thinks I'll report back to Mum, or you. x_

_From Aunt Elsie  
To Daisy P  
Sent 11:20_

_True enough. Keep an eye on him, he isn't going to open up to anyone else and I don't want him burying his pain, it's hardly easy on him. X_

_From Daisy P  
To Aunt Elsie  
Sent 11:21_

_Nor on you, I can take care of him if needs be but what about you? Stupid question I know but are you alright? X_

She paused.

_From Aunt Elsie  
To Daisy P  
Sent 11:24_

_Yes dear, I am, better than I thought I'd be. It's not a stupid question it's a perfectly reasonable one, I'm trying to distract myself at work. X_

_From Daisy P  
To Aunt Elsie  
Sent 11:25_

_Should you be there? I mean, didn't you want to take some time off to like…recover? X_

Dear sweet girl, just like her mother, always did look out for others.

_From Aunt Elsie  
To Daisy P  
Sent 11:26_

_I'm fine, we're on a quiet period at the moment, there's not a lot to do and I feel better being here. X_

_From Daisy P  
To Aunt Elsie  
Sent 11:27_

_Well, as long as you're sure, I should put this away before we go back to lessons. Mum will probably be over again tonight, just to warn you ;) Love you Aunt Elsie x_

She smiled.

_From Aunt Elsie  
To Daisy P  
Sent 11:28_

_Yes don't have your phone confiscated due to me ;) I love you too my dear. x_

She couldn't help but smile at the girl, she was the living miniature of her mother, though, you wouldn't know that to look at her. But she had the purest heart.

'Only an hour and a half left' she thought to herself, 'only an hour and a half left.' She opened an email from her lawyer concerning her divorce, with any luck it will be quick and simply she'd said, thinking for a moment Elsie wondered if that'd be true. Joe clearly didn't want to be married to her anymore, he couldn't stand living at home, neither cared for their children nor Elsie, but would he even agree to a divorce knowing the huge financial benefits he got from being married to her. She put through these concerns in her reply and left it there.

It suddenly felt like a bomb had dropped on her, she was getting divorced, she'd be no longer married, single again. Almost thirty years of marriage completely torn apart. This man who had once been the light in her life, the love that filled her heart, was now walking out of her life forever and presumably their children's as well. She knew they'd be loyal to her; Anna would refuse to see him and to see William he'd have to see her – she knew he wouldn't risk that.  
It knocked the wind out of her to think; this once kind man who had filled all her hopes and dreams of love and a family, couldn't stand to be around her anymore, couldn't stand to be even near her, she never thought it possible to fall out of love, thought even in the most bitter of divorces there was still feeling there but Joe, he had absolutely no love left for her, not even a shred of like, or respect – nothing. He felt nothing for her.

Her trail of saddening thoughts were interrupted, again, by Charles coming through the door. She glanced at the clock 12:30.

"Are you as busy as me?" He smirked and she found herself returning the smile.

"Oh very, piles of work to get through." She didn't even have to ask why he was early, she simply shut down her computer and picked up her handbag. He simply watched her.

"Extended lunch?"

"Sounds wonderful." She grinned, something that felt unfamiliar to her, she hadn't smiled in a long time let alone grinned. Charles led her to the lift with a hand on the small of her back, barely touching her. They stepped inside the lift and Charles pressed the ground floor button.

"Did you manage to get anything done?" She turned and frowned at him, he raised his hands in surrender, "I didn't know if you should be back in today, even Jane wondered…"

She sighed again and faced the front of the lift, shaking her head slightly, "no, I didn't get anything done. I tried reading through some reports but I just read the same passage over and over again, I couldn't concentrate. Though I managed to reply to an email from my lawyer."

"What did she say?"

"She thinks that divorce should be quick and simple. In other words, he doesn't care to be married to you anymore it shouldn't take long to get him to sign papers."

Charles paused for a moment before laying a careful hand on her shoulder,

"Thank you," she whispered, finally turning to him again, "I hope it is quick, I don't want to deal with him anymore, I want to be free."

"You will be Elsie, totally free from him," though he couldn't help notice she still wore her wedding band. He chose not to mention this as the doors opened and they were greeted with the lobby bathed in midday light through the vast windows. "C'mon," he pulled at her elbow and she followed him out.

Their place of luncheon was a small but sweet coffee shop near their office, they now knew the owner by name and in return would always have pieces of cake or tart saved for them at a lower price. Charles bought her coffee for her, much to her protest and bought them along with a small selection of cake and sandwiches.

"Beryl making sure you get me to eat?"

"You two really do know each other inside and out don't you."

"Would you expect anything less?"

"Not from the Hughes sisters."

She chuckled, "it's been a long time since either of us have been called that."

"Well now you…you're…"

She watched him over the rim over her cup as he stumbled over his words, feeling sorry for the man.

"I am now Miss Hughes again, I know. It'll take some getting used to but I suppose I'll have to."

"It won't be forever."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"What I mean is…you'll find someone, again. He wasn't good to you but somewhere…there's a man who is."

She couldn't help but smile, "thank you for that Charles, you may be right but even if you aren't it's sweet of you to think."

He raised his cup, "here's to good friends."

Mimicking his move with her own cup, "good friends."

They drank and the same time and smiled at each other, before starting to dig into the cakes. Elsie found once she got talking to Charles he completely took her mind off everything going on, they could talk about absolutely anything, work, home, past lives and she was perfectly content and happy. His company was so precious to her.

When they'd finished he checked his watch, "we still have time left to spare before we need to be back, fancy a walk?"

"It'd be a shame to waste this lovely weather, sure why not."

Heading out of the shop they took the path to the park directly opposite their office building. Charles watched her out of the corner of his eye, the way she walked, arms folded over her chest, the way she looked down at the path as she went.

"Did you want to talk about it?" He trod carefully knowing whilst this woman was remarkably strong and resilient, if broken, emotion ran free. However she shook her head,

"No, not again, I don't want to be reminded of what he's done."

"Then lets talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. He's bound to have made you feel small and unwanted, so I want to talk about you, how do you feel?"

Oddly enough, she hadn't been asked this, of course she'd been asked how she was, repeatedly, but never how she felt.

She took a deep breath before answering, "stupid."

"Well I can tell you you most certainly aren't. But why?"

"Because I didn't see it, it didn't occur to me that's what he was out doing. Even the kids may have seen it but I didn't, I was too blind and thought somewhere he still loved me."

"That doesn't make you stupid Elsie, you couldn't have known what he was doing. And what he was doing made _him _stupid, not you. What else?"

"Humiliated."

He waited for her to go on.

"I feel embarrassed for pleading with him not to leave me the first time, I was too weak to be alone with younger children, but this time, when he admitted what he'd done he shouted me down for being angry at him. It was my fault, I'd driven him to this, I was no longer enough, I…never had been. He went on about how, for years this had been going on and how for even longer he felt I'd gotten too reserved and unwilling. Years of our marriage, decades."

"I understand why you would feel embarrassed by that but Elsie, none of this is your fault, you've provided him and your family with so much love and devotion, not to mention financially supporting all of you. You are anything but weak Elsie Hughes and he only said those things to make you feel this way so it'd be easier to argue. None of it is true."

She smiled, he was exceptionally good at making her feel better.

"Anything else?"

"Angry."

She knew she wouldn't even have to explain this one but he would let her anyway.

"I don't understand how he could treat me like this when all I did was everything he asked of me for years, I bought up his children, provided food and a home our whole lives and this is what I get in return? It was all I could do not to wring his neck."

She could have sworn she saw Charles smirk at this.

"Well I'm glad you didn't, though, it does sound tempting. This was bound to anger you, it's angered everyone around you too. What he's done is unforgivable and it shouldn't have gone on this long."

She frowned, "you think I should have divorced him the first time?" She'd stopped and waited for him to turn and face her, suddenly keen to know his answer.

He'd gotten worried when she stopped, was she now angry with him? Had he overstepped the mark? However her face revealed confusion, not anger.

"Honestly? Yes. The first time I think you should have thrown him out on his ear."

"But the children were younger…"

"I know they were Elsie but you still had your family and friends, we would have taken care of all of you. But if I am entirely honest I don't think he deserved the second chance you gave him, he didn't even deserve you!" Charles' nearly shouted the last part and Elsie was taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to sound so angry, but it's true. The man shouldn't have cheated on you, no man who treats you badly deserves you I'm sure any one of your friends will tell you that."

She looked down and nodded,

"They do, all tell me that, I think deep down I agree. There was just never anyone else, I was too scared to be alone and a single mother."

"You'll never be alone Elsie, never. You'll always have help from those who love you."

Lifting her head slowly she smiled,

"I can always count on you to make me feel better."

He returned her smile and squeezed her upper arm,

"That is what I'm here for."

They were silent as they continued walking, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine and the quiet sounds of midday nature, no cars, no people, just them and the occasional animal or bird.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight."

This caught her off guard and she looked up at him in surprise. They'd been to dinner before plenty of times together but the way he'd announced it seemed different.

"You won't have to be alone."

"Thank you but, I can't tonight Charles, Beryl's coming over to check on us, no doubt to make sure we're having proper meals, I'm sorry."

"Ahh." He looked saddened by this, almost as if he was trying to hide his sadness.

"Another night?" She suggested. His face almost lit up.

"How about tomorrow instead? I can pick you up at around eight? I'll take you to your favourite restaurant."

She laughed, "You're certainly going out of your way to make me feel better aren't you?"

"I'm not going out of my way; I'm doing what any caring friend would do."

"Then yes, I will."

He grinned in an almost childlike manner, "good, good. Shall we head back?"

"Yes we probably should."

They began to make their way back to the office, this time her arms rested at her sides, her chin tilted up as the sunlight bathed her face, she felt physically lighter to have Charles taking her out of the house. Isobel had offered to let her stay with her but she couldn't quite bring herself to leave William, he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself but he was too affected to be home alone for her liking.

Their whole journey back was silent, companionable silence though. Their entrance to the office mirroring their departure, his hand barely on the small of her back as he guided her into the lift, standing side by side as they made their way to the top floor, nodding at those who entered and exited the lift on their way before finally stopping at their floor.

Charles walked her back to her office, stopping her before she went in.

"If you need anything, just tell me."

"I have Jane to do that for me," she smirked.

"You know what I meant."

"Yes. Thank you."

They shared a brief smile before she watched him make his way back to his own office, smiled to herself and went back into her own.

_This just kept on going because I didn't know how to end it, hopefully the others will be updated soon, please bear with me, you know I don't think my writing's any good so it's hard to motivate myself to write anything – same for work to be honest. But please review because it means the world to me that you still read these._

_xXx_


End file.
